As mobile communication technology evolves, mobile devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers and smart watches, are increasingly used in people's life, study and work.
Among these mobile devices, third party communication tools are often utilized by users to communicate with other users.
In some scenarios, a user may choose to share his/her conversation records generated when communicating with other users.
For example, an e-commerce vendor may share his/her conversation with a customer regarding a particular issue for other customers to read in case the same issue is encountered.
For another example, a user may share some of his/her most brilliant talks to other friends, so as to spread his/her smart quotes or ideas.
However, when making such sharing, the user typically hopes to share the content of the conversation rather than all the information, so as to protect the parties involved in the conversation. For example, names of the persons participating in the conversation or images containing personal information will not be shared, for the purpose of safeguarding privacy.